Silent Romance
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Yuri and Rita have never been one's to keep their mouths shut for long. No matter how small the secret, it will always come out.


**I don't own tales of games namco and bandai do.**

**Yo here's another YuriXRita story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Silent romance

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

Karol and Estelle shouted in the pub, utter surprised slapped on their faces, their shouting causing others in the pub to look at their table with confused glances. Raven tried his best to keep his Jaw form touching the table. Judith looked less surprised but still had her hand over her mouth in shock. Flynn merely raised his eyebrows, stunned to hear the sixteen year old mage's news.

Rita blinked twice at them, the straw in her drink still in her mouth.

"Um...it's not that big of a deal-"

"Of course it's a big deal!" Estelle shouted, not believing what her closest friend had just told her. When she asked Rita why she couldn't come to her crowning as Empress next year in the spring she didn't expect her to answer 'Sorry I am getting married that year.'

"Um I am sorry, maybe my old age really has gotten to me and I am just go'n crazy, but did you just say our little Rita is getting married?" Raven had look of utter disbelief, it was almost as present as Karol's.

"That is um quite the surprise, uh congrats Mrs. Rita." Flynn said still a little nervous; while the thought of a girl so young like Rita getting married did rattle him a little it was mostly his present company that had him mostly on edge. Estelle had dragged him here when she got an invitation form Karol to have their yearly meeting. He has no problems with Estelle's and Yuri's friends; as strange as they were, he just really never had the time to talk to them back when the world was getting destroyed. He just hopped Yuri would get here soon to ease his tension.

"You've got to be joking!" Karol yelled, standing out of his seat with a cheeky girn. "Come on, this is crazy, violent, scary, un-girly Rita!"

It seems even after a year Karol still doesn't noticed when he's says too much around Rita.

"Unless I see a ring on your fing-OW!" Karol was knocked back into his seat, clutching his nose form Rita's punch.

"There see it!?" Rita glared at him as she hunched over the table her arm outstretched form decking the poor thirteen year old.

Estelle took the chance to grab Rita's hand to see the gold band on her ring finger.

"Oh wow Rita it's beautiful!" The ring was completely in gold, with strange cryptic lettering. The crystal on the ring was a deep sapphire and rather large for an engagement ring.

"Wait." Estelle titled her head noticing something weird about the ring. "I think I've this ring be-"

"A-Anyway," Rita quickly retracted her hand. "Yeah I am sorry I can't make it to your christening Estelle."

"Wow Rita that Ring looks pretty expensive." Judith, clam as ever, complemented on Rita's ring. "The person you're marrying must be a noble to be able to afford that."

"Ha ha, Rita with a stuck up rich guy?!" Raven laughed, trying his best not to fall out of his chair. "I-I-c-can't see it, ha ha!"

"Shut it old man!" Slamming her hands on the table, Rita yelled in Raven's face as he laughed. "The only thing that would marry you would be dirt on the ground!"

"Ugh I just feel sorry for the poor guy who was forced to marry you." Karol said rubbing his newly bruised nose.

"Phew! Damn it's wet outside! Why did we pick Heliord to meet again?" Yuri walked through the pub's door drenched for the heavy rain outside along with Repede who shook his fur form all the cold rain form outside. Yuri took his black hat and shook it, water coming of it nearly in waves.

"Yuri!" Estelle jumped from her sit and rushed her long time friend with a crushing bear hug. Repede gave the two a look and then walked to greet Flynn.

"Whoa hey Estelle I am still wet." He chuckled returning her hug with her hug with his free hand; his other hand carrying his sword, smiling glad to see her again after a year.

"Yuri, you won't believe it!" Estelle beamed at Yuri, unable to hide her excitement.

Said man shrugged however with his natural cocky grin, walking into the pub, leaving the heavy rain outside.

"Okay then I won't."

Estelle fallowed after him, her smile almost too big for her face. "Rita's getting married!"

That caused the sword wielding twenty two year old to pause in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"Yeah I don't believe it either Yuri." Karol sighed, his nose feeling a little better now.

"Really?" He looked to the mage, who found her drink to more interesting than his curious dark eyes.

He laughed lightly, "Wow never thought I'd be alive to see you get married! So are you going to marry a walking text book or something?"

Judith smiled at his joke but she noticed something odd about him, more precisely his right hand.

"Hey Yuri," she asked her head titled in curiosity, "Where's the sorcerer's ring?"

True to her word in place of the gold magical ring on his right hand was two sliver bands on his ring finger.

"Oh well I forgot to put on today." For some reason Yuri looked at the window next to him, as if thinking to jump out of it.

"The Sorcerer's ring!" Estelle suddenly shouted in sudden epiphany

"H-huh?" Yuri questions the princess's random outburst.

"Rita's ring looks like your sorcerer's ring." She then titled her head, confused.

"Wait, but I thought there only a few of them?" She remembered Rita only having one so why should she have another?

Rita stumbled, trying her best to come up with an explanation for two sorcerer's rings. "W-Well um this is a uh-"

"A replica?" Yuri finished for her.

"Y-Yeah it's a fake!" Rita excalmed with a smile.

"Then what's that on your finger?" Judith pushed, giving Yuri a critical look.

Yuri smirked casually, "What, a guy can't wear jewelry? Come on Judy what's with the twenty questions?"

Judith's comment made Estelle take notice of ring on Yuri's finger.

"Yuri!" She grabbed his hand to look it more closely; to make sure what she saw was real.

"Whoa Estell-"

"Y-You're getting Married too!?" Estelle shouted in shock causing Flynn to choke on his drink, and Karol's jaw to drop.

"I-I just realized I have something to do!" Rita stood, looking flustered but everyone ignored her.

"No way!"

"W-What?"

"Now this I gotta see!" Karol, Flynn, and Raven ran form the table to Yuri to look at his ring. Everyone except for Judith who merely sighed in defeat.

'_It seems I've lost this battle….' _She thought with a sad smile looking at the blushing Rita.

"Holy carp!" Karol gaped looking at the ring on Yuri's finger.

"Well I'll be damned it actually happened…" Raven whispered barely believing the thing on Yuri's finger was real.

"Y-Yuri when did you-" Flynn just couldn't find the words.

"Okay! Enough of the touching and looking!" Yuri pulled his hand and jumped back from his crowd of friends almost bumping into Rita behind him.

Estelle however looked less excited about the news, deciding to stay silent.

"Y-Yuri when did you-When are you- how…" Flynn was too stunned by the new sot figure out what to say. His best friend, his closest ally is getting married and he never knew…

"Um well how to say this…" For once Yuri Lowell was quite and meek.

"When were you going to tell us you were getting married!?" Karol blurted out, causing the swordsmen look away, starching his cheek.

"'Marriage' is such a strong word…" His charcoal eyes looked away.

"When are you getting married?" Judith asked for her seat at the table.

"Um…" Yuri hesitated to answer, cursing his eagerness.

He decides he should come clean on the year at least. "Well-"

"Yuri wait!" Rita tried to stop him, yet-

"Next spring why?" He answered anyway.

"Gah!" Rita gasped.

And Judith smiled that same coy way that made grown men shiver._  
_

"Oh really? That's the same time Rita's getting married."

Yuri's eyes became dinner plates, _'Oh crap…'_

Judith smiled like the predator she is, "So we'll be having a double wedding then?"

"Whoa seriously?" Karol, getting over his shock, started to believe the facts. "Yuri and Rita are getting married at the same time?"

Raven however was still in shock, yet it wasn't over the fact that Rita and Yuri are getting married it. "Ok its official I've lost it. This all just some crazy dream my old age has come up with."

"Yuri you-" His closet friend couldn't find the words. He can't be seriously doing this "You can't! She's-"

"Spear me the lecture Flynn." Yuri sighed, messaging his temple from the headache. "I really don't need that right now."

"Yuri…Rita are you two really…" Estelle couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But the truth is right in front of her.

She didn't want to say it, but for the sake of her reality she had to ask the damned question she knew the answer to.

"Are you marrying each other?"

Yuri didn't look at her, he couldn't take the guilt.

Rita quickly moved to comfort her friend, her eyes, and body overflowing with worry.

"We were going to tell you Estelle but-"

"That's great!" Estelle smiled, but it was as big as she hopped.

Rita actually jumped back in shock, she can't be serious?

"R-Really?"

Estelle clapped her hands together in joy, yet they were visibly shaking, "Yes, I am really happy for you two."

"Estelle…" Yuri saw through her ruse, and it only hurt him more.

He wasn't the only one how noticed, Raven's eyes lost their amusement while Judith's smile disappeared altogether. Flynn stayed silent, only being able to watch as it all unfolded before him.

"S-So Yuri when did you-" She asked honestly, trying to ease the tension, and maybe a little of the pain as while, but something wet dripped down her face.

Rita was quick to act, reaching out to her ."Estelle your-"

"Excuse me!" She ran before her mask fully broke, she ran out the door into the drizzling streets of Heilord.

"Lady Estelle-" Flynn was about to race after her, but the look form his best friend shackled to him to his spot with a short glare.

"Flynn you stay here. Rita." Yuri turned to his fiancé, her face looking complete defeated. He truly hated himself now, why did he have to push so far even when knowing the consequences.

_'Things will probably never be the same between us….'_ Was his grim truth.

He sighed, "Go after her."

Rita turned to him, her massive mind still trying to reboot itself, "H-Huh?"

He looked to the door where one of his closest friends may have been lost to him, "I don't…think she wants to see my ugly mug anytime soon."

She didn't say anything, knowing that this hurt him just as much as her. With quite nod Rita ran out the bar after Estelle.

Yuri however clutched his forehead, muttering "I really need a drink…"

As he made his way to the table his friends fallowed him, although Flynn kept his glare as he sat in the chair in front of Yuri.

"Care to explain Lowell?"

He was using his last name; he was pissed.

"As long as you promise not to lecture me for three hours about this…" Yuri groaned.

"No." Flynn growled.

Yuri sighed, "Look I was planning on telli-"

"When? When where you planning to tell me Yuri? When were you planning to tell me that you are marrying a sixteen year old girl!?"

Yuri glared back at him, "Ok first of all she'll be seventeen this year and eighteen next year, secondly why don't you yell a little louder I don't think the spirits heard you!"

"Ok you two calm down." Raven jumped in as the voice of reason between the two mountains. "Having yell'n match won't get ya anywhere."

The two glared at each other for a full two minutes, debating on whether or not if they should bash each others in the head.

Flynn finally gave up with a sigh, "I am sorry…"

"No your right." Yuri backed off as well, hanging his head. "I should have told you but I wasn't keeping it a secret from you mostly."

"…Lady Estelle." It wasn't a question.

"She can't be taking this very well." Judith looked out the window where the heavy rain had stop to a slight drizzle.

Yuri looked up at the ceiling with tired eyes, the crossroads in his heart and soul beating the heck out of his conscious.

"We both knew how she felt about me, and yet I still asked her too…."

_'I just hope this doesn't end too badly…'_

* * *

Rita raced through the streets of Halure her head spinning left and right, until she spots a flash of pink.

"Estelle!" She nearly tripped to a stop when she saw the back of her friend in in the ally by a few crates.

Said princess jumped at the sound of her name, quickly cleaning herself up as best as she could; secretly glad the light rain hid her tears.

"Oh R-Rita-"

"I sorry!" Rita blurted out, not being able to hold it anymore.

"I didn't mean to, I mean we were going to tell you, but we just- I just could help but-"

"It's ok."

"H-Huh?" Estelle ended Rita's babbling tired with her gentle smile, a smile that held so much more kindness then anyone ever desrved.

"It doesn't bother me Rita. I am happy for you two really." It was her two closest friends in the world getting married together, how could she not be happy? Yet there was something…

"E-Estelle you can't be-"

Estelle's been in love with him for two years, and suddenly she snatched him away from her.

_'There's no way in hell she's ok….' _Estelle was hurting. Rita knew it because she was the one who hurt her.

"I am fine really I am." She was trying to be strong so why did she have to preset on her well being?

'_Damnit stop looking at me like you still care!' _those kind beautiful green eyes of hers' burned Rita's dark heart, yelling out her every sin.

_'Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!' _It was all too much for her soul to bear.

"L-like hell you are!"

Estelle jumped back at Rita's outburst. The rage in her eyes was different than any she's ever seen; mostly because she's never seen Rita so mad to be on the verge of tears.

The mage marched up to her, taking the princess by the shoulders roughly, "R-Rita-"

"Stop it Damnit! Stop trying being so selfless!" She yelled in her best friends face, her own red and wet, salty water on the edge of her eyes.

"I stole him away from you! You've been in love with him for so long; you cared for him so much I _took him away! _God damnit Estelle I knew how you felt about him we both did!"

She shook her head, the light rain falling off her short auburn hair, "We betrayed you Estelle! You deserve every right there is to be pissed at both of us!"

"B-But I-"

"Be more selfish! Yell at me, hit me, insult me, something!Damnit I deserve it!" By the spirits she deserved it.

Estelle bit her lip, she balled her fist. She did love him first. She knew him way more than Rita did.

"I…"

She's the one who saved his life every day. She's the one who looked tireless for him when he disappeared off Zudae!

"I…."

She's been there since the beginning! And yet they-he-she-!

"Y-YOU BIG MEAN THIEVING THING!" Estelle yelled so loud Rita was forced to let go of her!

Every single ounce of her pain and hate exploded out, "I loved him for two years! Two years of thinking how this was going to work out! Two years of saving his life! Two years of being by his side!"

Rita took every shout insult and mean word like a slap to the face; quick, painful, but very well deserved.

"And you-You- You just come right in and steal him away like he was yours to being with! My boobs are way bigger than yours and yet he still chooses you!"

Rita blinked at that at the last comment, but readjusted herself when Estelle marched to her, fist balled green eye burring and crying.

"I…"

Rita knew the three dreaded words that were coming her way, and action that came after them.

"I…"

Estelle raised her hand over the smaller girl.

"I…"

Rita flinched; just because she knew what was coming didn't mean she's like it.

Estelle's hand flew down hard and warped Rita into a warm hug.

"I could never hate either of you…" Her tears felt cooler than that water that fell from the sky.

Rita blinked, wondering how and why she hasn't been hit, when she knows she should be.

"Estelle…" She didn't know if she had the right to hug her, so she just stood there letting her friend sob into her shouldered.

"I…I am angry that I'll never be able to love him again, but I am…." She tightened her hold on her, hoping she wouldn't leave her.

"I am too happy for you to be mad. I love you all too much."

Rita let her dams burst free, hugging her closet friend back with fierce determination to not her go.

"We…We really don't deserve you Estelle."

Estelle just smiled at her friend, thinking the exact same thing.

They don't know how the stayed there in that ally way, in the slow light rain. Eventually that let go of each other drying their tears with their sleeves.

"We…uh we were going to tell everyone next week but I just couldn't come up with a good excuse at the time…" Rita looked at the ground a little embarrassed that she let their secret slip. "And then I wore this stupid ring too when we weren't supposed to."

Her mood quickly changed into anger when she realized he too wore his ring, "That ass was the one who said not to wear our Rings until it's time to tell everyone yet he still wore his."

The bride to be cracked her knuckels."I so going to blast him for that."

While Rita planned her future husband's death, Estelle couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You really love him don't you?"

Rita turned pure red, suddenly finding the ground more appealing, "L-Love is such a strong word…"

_'Not strong enough really…'_ She told her inner self.

Suddenly a wicked smile spread across her face, "I think I know the perfect way to get back at Yuri."

Estelle, innocence as always titled her head in confusion.

* * *

"Um Yuri can I ask a question?" Karol asked, a little nervous since Yuri started pacing the floor; he was starting to make a hole.

"Hm?" He said absent minded, not really listening.

"Why, Rita out every single girl you've met, why someone as violent and mean as Rita?"

Yuri didn't even pausing his circular pacing, "You-"

"How dare you! You flat chested m-meanie!"

The bar door shot open as Estelle roared at Rita.

"Hey it's not my fault you're not his type of girl." The mage turned her nose at her once best friend.

Yuri was the first to run to the girls, and judging how Estelle looked like she was about strangle Rita, negotiations didn't go well.

"Oh you mean a rude condescending lonely type of girl!" Estelle fumed jabbing her finger into Rita's chest. "I am one-no a million times the woman you ever could be!"

"Whoa hey you-"

"Ha yeah right! You don't even know Yuri's favorite tickle spot or his favorite cuddling position!" The man of the hour suddenly had all eyes on him.

"You have a favorite tickle spot?" Flynn asked, a little disturbed.

"You're ticklish!?" Karol didn't know whether to laugh in shock or humor.

"Sooo you're a cuddlier then?" Raven looked at his friend with pure suspicion.

Yuri turned red faced, then roared at his fiancé, "Damnit Rita you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

He was completely ignored however, "Besides why do I have Yuri's engagement ring while you're crying your eyes out!" Rita corssed her arms, assured in her victory, "Your way more of a child then I am."

"Rita what the he-"

"That's it!" Estelle jumped into Yuri be goggled face.

"As future empress I demand you to marry me Yuri Lowell!"

"What!?" Yuri shouted.

"Lady Estelle you can't be serious!" Flynn jumped form his chair, knocking it over in outrage.

Judith Looked to say something until she noticed a snickering Rita in the corner of her eye. She cracked a smile when she caught wind of her scheme.

"N-Now hold on Estelle you can't just-"

"You snarky little skank!" Rita pointed a sharp finger at Estelle. "Using your royal status to get what you want!" She scoffed, "That's just like you stupid nobles!"

"Humph! It's the only way to best a thieving cat like you!" Estelle turned her daggers to Yuri. "Well Lowell?"

"Uh…." was his intellgent come back.

"What the hell Yuri!?" Rita raged up to him, glaring deep into his dark eyes.

"Your marrying me remember! You shouldn't even have to think about the answer! Forget this hussy!"

"Well I-"

"Who are you calling a hussy you-you blastia bimbo!"

"Now that's just-"

"Pretty funny coming from a book cow!"

Yuri looked between the two bicker females, not knowing where to turn. He care way too much for either of them to pick, and at the moment he couldn't even get a word in

"Actually I have a better idea."

Everyone turned to Judith, the stage now hers'.

Yuri looked at her withal the hope in the world. If anything she could quell this giant mess. She helped him defeat Duke so this should too hard for his only female friend, his only ally in all this hell, to make sense of all this.

Judith smiled sweetly, "Why don't you both marry him?'

Yuri lost all hope for every woman in the world, _'That long eared bitc-'_

"T-That's a great idea!" Rita boomed her smile a million miles wide.

"Like hell it is!" Yuri interjected.

"Y-Yeah!" Estelle agreed much to her new husband to be's carnage. "I could use my power as empress to make this a new law!"

"Sorry I have a habit of breaking laws so no!" Once more Yuri tried to add his two cents in.

"So what's you answer Lowell!?"

"Come on Yuri…."

Only to have them thrown right back in his face.

"Uh I well two people um the law states wait no um I have this thing." Yuri tired his best to not to jump out the window, and sliver tongue his way out of this. Until he heard Estelle giggle a little, then Rita burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Y-You-Your face! Oh my god!" Rita clutched her sides, trying her best not to roll on the floor.

"Hee hee hee." Estelle laughed be hid her hand almost as hard. "Really Rita? A 'book cow'?"

"Ha ha, blastia bimbo was actually pretty good!"

"Although we should work on you insults Estelle." Judith laughed trying her best to hid it, and falling horribly. "'Thieving cat'? Really?"

The 'hussy' actually had the nerve to blush, "It was the only thing I could come up with."

And in the middle of all this Yuri just glared at all of them catching on to their prank, "You all just hate me don't you? I was about to have a heart attack you know."

"And that's why it's so funny." Rita chuckled while the rest of the men sighed in relief.

"I think my heart stopped. Twice." Raven mumbled slumping in his chair.

"So Yuri's really not ticklish?" Karol sounded a little disappointed.

"I think I need that drink now…" Flynn let his head hang form the edge of his chair waving the waitress to order three shots of vodka.

"Estelle." Yuri became serious, even if they were talking and laughing, he had to be sure.

"Are you ok with me and Rita getting together?"

Estelle, probably the only other woman he would ever consider marrying, smiled at him so sweetly he nearly melted on the spot.

"Yes. I…was a little shocked at first but…" She took Rita's hand, then she took Yuri's, placing them on top of one other. She could help notice how warm they felt, or how well Yuri's large soft hands fit Rita's deflect yet callous one.

"I can't help but be happy and support you two with all my might."

Yuri grinned placing his other hand on Estelle head, all the while gentle squeezing the red faced Rita.

"We don't deserve Estelle, We really don't."

"Tee hee I know."

Yuri sighed, the weight of the world suddenly just falling off his shoulders, "You know we were going to ask for your blessing before we announced all this."

"R-Really?" Estelle squeaked.

"Y-Yeah." Rita jumped in, getting over her embarrassment in hold her fiancé's hand in public. "We…wanted your approval. And if we didn't get it…"

"We'd call the whole thing off and never see each other again." Yuri finished.

"Y-You care for me that much…" They were not only going to call off their wedding but they ever vowed to never see each other again; all for her happiness.

"Heh of course we do." Yuri gave one of his tiny yet meaning full smiles, while Rita turned her head with a red face, her body laugh saying all she needs to say.

"Yuri…Rita…" She tired her best not to cry, but for some reason the tears started to pour.

"Ar-Are you crying captain raven?" Flynn looked at the aging man, with mild disbelief and some humor as he finished his third shot.

"N-No! There's just somethin'n wrong with my blastia…" He replied, using his coat arm to dry his tears.

After the water works, Yuri addressed everyone, still holding Rita's hand. "So is everyone ok with the whole me marrying Rita thing?"

Judith shrugged, "A little disappointed but I'll live."

Estelle beamed, "I can't wait to see you in a dress Rita."

Raven picked his ear, "Eh one of you were fin'n to get hitched anyway, so I guess I am ok."

Karol shook his head, "Seriously Rita? Maybe there's something mentally wrong with Yuri-OW!" Rita's shoe finished Karol's thoughts for him.

"Although I am a little…put off about you marry someone so young Yuri, but I think I'll be fine." Flynn shook his head at his wild friend, wondering if he should be surprised by this at all. "Yeah I'll be fine. After five more shots…."

Yuri smiled dangerously, "Good."

Swiftly Yuri pulled Rita into him, warped his arm around her waist, then bent down to pull her into a searing deep kiss. Rita's eyes nearly blew form her head, but soon she melted into it, loving the sweet taste of his lips she hasn't touched in over a month. She throw her free hand around his head to deepen it, tugging at his long hair a little; not that he minded in the slightest.

Flynn called the waiter for ten more shots, Estelle blushed a bright red and covered her eyes, but peeked between her fingers, Karol fell out of his chair, while Judith laughed behind her hand, Raven whistle the couple on, and Repede? Repede just wage his tail a little. Happy for his friend.

The kiss lasted for at least a minute; too short in Rita case. Pulling back with a satisfied smirk on his visage, Yuri hummed as if after eating his favorite meal; Rita's bittersweet strawberry lips.

His future wife however was less amused, but didn't hid her blush or joy. "W-What the hell Yuri?" Her voice softer then what her friends are used too, as she pushed herself into her favorite spot on Yuri's chest, the center of his beating heart.

He pulled her close, letting her small frame merge with his own. His nose digging into her soft hair. Ah how he missed her scent….

"Sorry but…"He snuggled deeper into her hair. "I couldn't hold myself back anymore, the moment I walked through the door and saw you I…"

He creased her back, loving how it curves as she dug her head deeper in to her strong pillow of his chest. "Mmmmm…I realized just how much I missed you."

She playfully hit him in the chest with her fist, her smile growing a little devious; she missed how big his muscles are. "You act you're the only one…idiot."

He humped with his cocksure grin, causing her to sigh in joy as they were both glad to be over with their silent romance.

"Ya know I'll never get used to ya rob'n the cradle in board day light Yuri." Raven grinned at his snide joke.

Rita however wasn't, her warm loving smile now replace with grim scowl, "May I?" she asked.

Yuri sighed, not going to regret on what was about to happen, "Yeah sure."

The rain had clear up outside leaving the people to enjoy the cool November weather.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE OLD MAN!"

"GAAAHHH!"

And to see an old man being lunched form the window of the pub into the bight sunny sky.

* * *

**I don't think i can make Estelle a villian like character. She really is just too sweet to make her a jeuols woman who's been betrayed by her best friend. Although she has killed like what how many monster through out their adventure? Maybe she's not as sweet as I think she is...**

**Eh whatever, just tell me if you liked this, hated it or you wanted to throw your computer out the window as soon as you read the first few lines. **

**Later!**


End file.
